Repairing a Broken Heart originally please assist
by Bette-Davis-Eyes
Summary: Thank you to everyone who made suggestions and just reviewed my preview! The next chapter is up. Reviews, rates, and suggestions are all appreciated! Runo breaks up with Dan, thinking he loves Mira, then suddenly someone arrives & stirs up trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for your help. Here is a brief summary of my soon to be published story –

Runo has begun to have doubts about Dan's feelings for her. She knows Mira is beginning or already likes Dan. Could Dan feel the same? Runo decides that the best course of action is to break it off with Dan for his and her own sake. Then when someone comes to visit, emotions run ramped, misunderstandings flourish, and feelings concealed.

It is obvious a Dan and Runo fanfic, but it also has some Dan and Mira hints and maybe some of my original character with other characters. It is at least 6 chapters long I belive. I am still in the process of writing it, but I have the whole story line laid out and have already made progress in getting it written.

What I would like from you is a scene in which Runo breaks up with Dan due to her doubts about his feelings for. Runo in my story is more insecure that she seems in the show. Though I feel Runo is generally an insecure person who covers it up but being outwardly loud, violent, and a little rude. I am hoping for this break up scene that Runo talks, not allowing Dan to have his say, and neither fights it. Runo in the end runs away and this is a portion I have already written. Ideas, and just words that you think would fit what I am going for are just fine as well. Also please do not just restrict your comments and words to fit my idea, I would like to hear your own opinions and ideas as well. I don't expect anyone to write a full out scene. If you want to do that thought feel free.

Here is a preview of my fanfic, so that you can get a general idea of it:

* * *

"Hey Runo, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked the chestnut brown haired boy, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure," answered Runo puzzled as she followed him out into the all of their mutual friend's mansion.

"Runo…" the boy trailed off, keeping his eyes anywhere but on the girl in front of him.

"Yes Dan?" Runo urged the brown-haired boy. She was confused as to why his sudden nervousness when mere seconds ago he was literally rubbing their noses in the scoreboard. Good thing Marucho has a top notch cleaning staff otherwise that might have been disgusting.

"No offence…" Dan said gearing up for an angry outburst that was so typical of the blue haired girl. "But you can't brawl the Vexos." Dan noticed the anger growing behind Runo's mint eyes, contained only by her profusely biting on her lip. However, Dan continued, determined, "I mean they're really tough and you have never faced their mechanical bakugan. Even Shun had serious trouble. Plus you haven't brawled in awhile; you wouldn't know what to do." Dan was babbling and he knew it, but he couldn't stop. In an almost inaudible whisper, he could finally get the words out, "You just aren't strong enough."

By the expression on Runo's face you could tell she heard it though, and she wasn't happy. Her face contorted in a mix of astonishment and anger, and unnoticed by Dan hurt. The inevitable outburst pushed passed the only line of defense, the bitten lip. Gasping Runo cried, "I don't believe you Dan Kuso."

"Runo please, don't blow this way out of proportion." Dan pleaded, placing his hands together. His eyes flashed with a look of desperation that had no effect on the increasingly agitated girl in front of him.

"It's just that," Dan began before Runo proceeded to cut him off with, "You think I'm a lousy brawler." Runo countered frustrated, but more than anything upset. Crossing her arm, Runo took a forceful step towards Dan, causing him to stand up straight. "You've got some nerve," she said to a now sheepish Dan. Runo's head was spinning, she couldn't tell what or how she was feeling. The boy that she loved, the one who she thought at least cared for her, stood there and told her that the one thing that she felt confident of her skill in, was something that she wasn't good at it. All Runo knew right then, was that, at the moment, she needed to get out. She needed to get away, away from the one person whom it pained her to be separated from.

* * *

"Hey Mira come with us!" Dan shouted, signaling for the orange haired girl to follow.

* * *

"Did you do something with your hair?" Runo inquired.

"You noticed," Mira responded, surprised, that someone had noticed the subtle change in her hairstyle. "Actually I'm hoping Dan notices too," Mira admitted.

Runo shocked at Mira's comment and stumbling with words to respond, was only able to utter a quick, "I'm sure he will."

* * *

The vivid memories were carved into her memory. They were consuming all of Runo's thoughts. The voices in her memories seemed to be screaming, if only in her mind. Runo could only think to drown out the memories by turning up the volume on her CD player. The lyrics of the songs oozed into her ears through her headphones, consuming her thoughts in place of the memories.

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for

When you look into the past 

One night stand 

Runo groaned even her music echoed the thoughts brought on by the memories, which had been haunting her since Mira's return. It was only natural. Dan went away, voluntarily leaving her behind. Getting fed up from waiting and wondering, Runo takes action. This only causes Dan more trouble. Then when he follows her back to earth; a new girl he met during their time apart, spaciously speaking, mind you, is right behind him. Not to mention how more mature and beautiful Mira is. With the dimension controller temporarily out of order, Mira stays at Dan's house. Making matters more uncomfortable, she works at her father's café, gathering more stares than she, herself ever could.

Dan had broken free from a technologically advanced shield to catch Mira before she returned to New Vestroia with to join the Vexos. When he couldn't get to her in time, he decided to leave again, without Runo again. When he eventually comes back, succeeding in what he set out to do, Runo expected everything to go back to the way it was or evolve. She was only kidding herself though.

Mira returned suddenly, taking Dan away again. They're back, along with Marucho, Shun, Ace, and Baron, but Dan continues to show Mira more respect than his own so-called-by-her, Runo, girlfriend. In addition, he remains and is becoming increasingly more distant towards her. Did she also mention how Dan generally denies that she is his girlfriend?

Runo knows that she will always come in a close second to Drago in Dan's heart, but now she is beginning to even doubt that second place position. Runo understood Dan and Drago's relationship, she had a similar one with her own bakugan, Tigrerra, but at the same time she wished they were at least even in Dan's heart. Dan had lost Drago twice and both times, though more so for the second, Dan barely functioned. He had almost lost her and left her willingly and no one especially her had seen him act very much affected by the separation. She was not saying that Dan did not care for her and that she wasn't in his heart. Dan cares deeply for all of his friends. Runo just thought she might be special. One thing Runo had little doubt about is that Dan had once felt something more than friendship for her. Dan feelings for her had just degraded as he got to know Mira. It is because he still cares for Runo, even if it is just as a friend that he may still be with her and not with Mira. She has known Dan long enough to know that he does not like to put anyone through unnecessary pain or stress. Coming to this realization and knowing she doesn't want to cause Dan any unnecessary pain either, Runo knew what she had to do.

* * *

So again, I would like you to write a scene where Runo breaks up with Dan because of the doubts she has about his feelings. I have written the ending of the break up, after she finishes telling Dan it is done between them. I would prefer it to be a I will either use yours or use all yours to influence my own. I would be eternally grateful if you were to do this for me. Also I know this may be a lot to ask for so I hope none of you feel inclined to do it. Feel free to just review it and leave your general thoughts.

Please and Thank you again,

Betty-Davis-Eyes

P.S. If you see any grammatical errors that I might have missed, please tell me. Also I doubt any of you will do this, but please do not steal this.

**Disclaimer: I neither own either of the Bakugan shows and its characters nor the song used. They belong to their rightful owners. I do however take some ownership of my words.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm BACK! Sorry it took me so long and its not much but its something. School is just piling up work and I need to start getting ready for finals. Yada Yada Yada, the same old excuses. I will probably have chapter quicker when school lets out. I already have some snipits in the works. There are most likely some grammatical errors and such in this chapter, but I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances. **I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and suggested and I hope you notice I've used some of them. They are what inspired me to keep going. I would love to hear from you guys again. You are what keeps me writing (and posting).** Also, I know Runo is out of character but at the same time I think that underneath Runo's tough girl exterior she is very insecure. She just lashes out to cover up her insecurities, but that this is just my opinion. Feel free to disagree.

* * *

The sound of Dan's cell phone ringing arose him from his deep slumber…_sort of_. Without even breaking the seals of gunk keeping his eyelids shut he felt around for his phone, after a failed attempt at talking into his action figure as he likes to call them, he found his phone. Lazily he mumbled, "Ghelloo?"

A nervous whisper replied on the other side of the line, "Dan? Can you m-meet me at our place?"

"No, I don't have any meat case." Dan's words slurred together as he felt his mind drifting back to dreams of living in Vestroia and dancing unicorns.

"No, Dan, meet me at our place." The familiar irritated tone drifted into the voice of the speaker on the other side.

"What place?" Inquired Dan slowing achieving some barring of what was going on what was being said. His mind still having trouble catching up, but then again there wasn't much improvement when he was awake.

The person the other sign heaved a large sigh, saying, "The park. Where we first met, remember?" Catching herself, she backtracked and reluctantly said, "Don't worry about, just can you get to the park in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure." Dan said before he could say another word, the girl hung up.

* * *

Nervously tapping her foot, being that Dan was late she still had time to run and change her mind. Runo just needed to keep in mind that it would be painful, heartbreaking, heart wrenchingly painful, but it is the best for everyone. Plus if Dan is going to lead her on like this she needs to reclaim the self-respect to break away from him. He would only end up shattering her heart into so many pieces that you could thread them through a needle. The sound of huffing and puffing drew Runo from her thoughts. She didn't even turn around to greet him, even after he called out her name. Runo knew if she did she would lose an ounce of courage that she had left. Coughing Runo began, "I am just going to get straight to the point. I think we should break up." She could hear him begin to interrupt her, she kept going if she stopped to her him now, she wouldn't finish. "It's just as you've said, I am not your girlfriend. It wouldn't really mean anything different if we stop viewing our time together as dates." She could feel her voice start to waver as her ankles began to buckle. She couldn't stop though, her words just started spilling out of her mouth as her voice became coarser, and "Also, now you won't have to keep explaining to people that we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. You don't have to worry about me contradicting you anymore." Runo had said something awful things in her life, most of them towards Dan she might add. She regretted most of it, but this more than anything she wanted to rewind time and erase this from his memory, but what's done is done and may sting a little now, it would serve both of them much more in the long run. She didn't deserve to be strung along.

As he reached out to grasp her arm as he muttered her name. His hand merely grazed her arm as she ran past him.

She took off as fast as her legs would carry her. Runo had directly told Dan that they should break-up. She didn't do it over the phone, through a text, she did it face to face. She thinks that merited her a chance to be a coward and run away from him. She didn't want to see his face, his expression, or hear anything he had to say at the moment. All she needed was time. That was exactly what she was doing. Buying time. She hadn't stopped running since the moment she had began. She hadn't even stopped when she passed her home, or when she had accidentally bumped into someone, knocking whatever it was they were carrying to the ground. She couldn't stop. She couldn't bare anyone seeing her, not even a stranger, and seeing the obvious signs of distress on her face. The tears streaming down her face, and the bloodshot eyes were a clear indication something was wrong.

Finally she stopped when it began hard to breathe. Whether the breathing became an issue because of the running or because she hadn't stopped crying since she had left Dan was unclear. Leaning on the nearest building, Runo attempted to catch her breath. Her eyes were still welled with tears so when she looked up and across the street it was no wonder all the words in the window displays were blending. Nothing was legible, as she read aloud what she saw, "ClohinDearance! Eveythng MustGo! 30% ofon har cuts. Com Get OuFabulus Nw Jvelry." It took a while before everything came into focus again and her breath evened.

* * *

I am so sorry, I did not realize how short this chapter was I will try to make the next chapter longer. For me to get this to you sooner I had to worry less about length and more about quality. Quality not Quantity as my teacher says. Anyway, click the review button if you feel like, it would be greatly appreciated. If you have anymore suggestions or details you'd liked to see in the story feel free to share them with me. I'd love to hear them.

- Betty-Davis-Eyes


End file.
